


My Number One Priority

by omm18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Single Parent Clarke Griffin, uncle lincoln
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omm18/pseuds/omm18
Summary: Clarke Griffin finds out she's pregnant when she is just 17. She keeps her baby and works hard to ensure he has a good life. She works and goes to college all while raising her son. She does't go to football games or frat parties, she spends her nights changing diapers. Finally her friends convince her to come to an end of year party at Lincoln's frat house. That night she meets Lincoln's cousin, soccer star Lexa Woods.orsingle teen mom Clarke meets college soccer star Lexa Woods, who steps up and is there for Clarke and her son.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 39
Kudos: 208





	My Number One Priority

Lexa Woods meets Clarke Griffin at a frat party. Her cousins Lincoln’s frat party to be exact. She finds herself drawn to her the blonde talking to her cousins girlfriend. 

What Lexa didn’t know when she met Clarke was that she had a one-year old son called Lucas waiting for at home. Clarke got pregnant with Lucas at the beginning of her senior year of high school. When she found out she was pregnant at seventeen she had been terrified and didn’t know what to do.

Her boyfriend Finn wanted her to get an abortion, his exact words when she told him were that having a baby would ruin his life. He had expected Clarke to just do what he wanted. When she told Finn she planned to keep the baby he had been furious, and he broke up with her and told her he wanted nothing to do with either of them. Clarke had been devastated and felt so alone. 

But she was lucky, she had amazing parents and friends who supported her decision. Her mom and dad obviously weren’t trilled with the fact that their teenager was pregnant at first, but they promised Clarke they would support her no matter what decision she had made; her best friends Octavia and Raven had promised to do the same. 

Clarke kept her baby and managed to graduate from high school and get accepted into Polis University. 

She gave birth to Lucas Jacob Griffin three weeks after she graduated from high school. The day her son was born Clarke’s life changed forever.  
She had loved anyone as much as she loved her beautiful blue-eyed boy. He came before everything in her life, he was her number one priority.  
Polis University was only thirty minutes from Clarke’s parents house so she could attend college without taking a couple of years to raise Lucas. Clarke’s parents took Lucas while she attended classes, her dad ran auto shop in town and he was able to keep his grandson with him during the day. Abby was the chief of surgery at Arkadia General Hospital and would mind Lucas on her days off. The family made it work. Clarke was grateful to her parents for being so supportive of her. 

On the days where her parents couldn’t help out with Lucas her best friends offered to baby sit to chubby blonde-haired baby. Raven and Octavia adored their best friend’s son. Bellamy liked to take him to the park, he’d never tell Clarke, but the baby was a chick magnet. 

While Clarke got to start college with all her friends she didn’t have the regular college experience her friends were getting. She didn’t drink or go to frat parties and she didn’t tail gate before Polis’s football games. Her days consisted of waking up and feeding and dressing her young son, grabbing a quick breakfast and leaving Lucas with either of her parents for a few hours while she went to her classes. In between classes she was usually in the library working on assignments because she didn’t have the time to study in the evenings. By three each day she would drive by her dads auto shop and or go home to get Lucas. She spent the whole evening with her son. 

Clarke struggled during her first semester being away from Lucas during the days. He was still so young, and she felt guilty about leaving him. Clarke’s life was busy and exhausting at times, but Clarke knew she wouldn’t change for the world. She had chosen this life when she choose to keep Lucas.

Finn wasn’t in Lucas’s life at all. He left town right after graduation and last Clarke heard he was going to college in California, as far away from his son as possible. His parents wanted nothing to do with Clarke, Finn had told them that she had cheated on him and got pregnant with another guys baby. They accused her of trying to trap their son with raising someone else’s kid and trying to take their money. Clarke decided long before her son was born that she didn’t want those people anywhere near her son. 

Before she was even pregnant with Lucas Clarke had been working at the local grocery store. She worked until three weeks before her due date. She worked hard to save as much money as possible to support herself and Lucas for the first few months of his life. She planned go back to work after her first semester of college. Lucas would be old enough at six months the attend the day care centre in town giving Clarke a chance to work shifts in the evenings. 

While Jake and Abby had reassured their daughter that she didn’t need to work, Clarke wanted to support herself and Lucas in some capacity. Her parents were paying her college tuition and helped out with a lot of the furniture for the nursery at babysat Lucas a lot of the time.

Clarke paid for everything else. His food, his clothes, his health insurance, everything. 

Clarke didn’t make a lot of new friends at Polis University, not because she didn’t want to but because she simply didn’t have the time to have a social life.  
She did become friends with a couple of guys in her English class Monty and Jasper. They were both sweet guys. Clarke didn’t tell any of the few friends she made in college that she had a son. She didn’t want to have to deal with the questions and the judgement.

During their second semester at Polis U, Octavia start dating a sophomore called Lincoln Woods. He was the starting quarterback of the university’s football team and one of the most popular guys on campus. He was also one of the nicest guys around and he was enamoured with Octavia.  
Clarke had only met him once briefly when he picked Octavia up from class one afternoon. Lincoln had met all of Octavia’s friends except for Clarke. He was always missing the blonde. His girlfriend had told him that her friend was just busy with things at home. But he discovered the real reason why the blonde was never around one afternoon while he and Octavia were on a date.

They were in the middle of lunch when Clarke called Octavia.

‘Clarke, hey slow down for a minute. What’s wrong?’ Octavia asked.

‘Hey, you not interrupting. You know I don’t mind. You just worry about your mid-term and I’ll head down there now’ Octavia reassured her friend. Her boyfriend was watching her curiously as she finished her call.

‘I’m sorry Linc, but I need to go’ she said standing up collecting her things in a hurry, leaving a twenty on the table to pay for her food. 

‘Hey, slow down. What’s up’ the quarterback asked reaching for her hand. 

‘There’s nothing wrong. I promise, Clarke’s midterm got switched from this morning to this evening. She just needs for to go do something for her’ she told him.

‘Okay, hold one and I’ll come with you’ Lincoln said squeezing her hand, grabbing his coat. 

‘No you finish you lunch. I can do this myself’ the brunette urged her boyfriend. She didn’t want Lincoln to come to pick up Lucas because it would she would have to explain everything to him. 

‘I don’t care about lunch. I just wanted to spend some time with you’ he smiled down at her. He really was the sweetest guy she’d ever met. 

She sighs and nods, relenting. She asks Lincoln to drive her to Arkadia, the town thirty minutes west of Polis. Octavia directs him to the local day care and jumps out of the car telling him she’ll be back in a few minutes. Lincoln is surprised a few minutes later when his girlfriend returns holding a tiny baby. 

‘Lincoln, this is uh Lucas’ she says once her best friend’s son is safely secured in his travelling car seat. 

‘He’s Clarke’s’ Octavia explains. It all makes sense to Lincoln now. Clarke was never around because she had a son, a very young adorable son.

‘Hey big guy’ Lincoln says reaching for the baby’s hand. Lucas stares at Lincoln completely enamoured with the giant in the drivers seat. Lucas grabs one of Lincoln’s fingers with his fist, it’s the cutest thing Octavia has ever seen.

‘How old is he?’ Lincoln asks his girlfriend. 

‘Ten months’ she replies getting into the passenger seat. 

‘Clarke had him right after we graduated. We help out when she lets us. But she’s been raising him on her own. Her ex wanted nothing to do with Lucas. She has a lot on her plate, she works as well so that’s why she’s never really around’ Octavia finally explains the one thing she’s been keeping from her boyfriend out of respect for her best friend’s privacy.

‘Well if she ever needs any help, let me know’ Lincoln says still playing with the baby in the backseat of his truck. Octavia falls in love with the quarterback right then and there.  
Clarke comes by Octavia’s a few hours later to find her son asleep in the arms of her best friends boyfriend. It’s not the sight she was expecting. Lincoln just smiles at Clarke and tells her he’s looking forward to getting to know her better. Clarke could see why her best friend loved this guy.

She had asked her friends not to tell people about Lucas because of the judgement she was afraid of receive, instead Lincoln had done the opposite of judge her for being a teenager mother. 

Clarke gets to know her best friends boyfriend over the next few months, she begins to feel comfortable telling her few college friends about Lucas. Jasper and Monty take in their stride, being the laid-back guys they are. 

Finally at the to celebrate the end of finals Lincoln’s fraternity is hosting a huge party. He invites Clarke and Octavia and Raven finally convince to their blonde friend to come out for one night. Jake and Abby encourage her to go and enjoy herself to experience one night as a regular college freshman.

It’s at that party that Clarke meet Lexa Woods…


End file.
